A Dança
by F. Coulomb
Summary: Rose resolve que quer uma festa de quinze anos.


**A Dança**

Desde que Rose começara a freqüentar as aulas de Estudos dos Trouxas em Hogwarts e aprendera sobre o antigo costume de dar uma grande festa durante os quinze anos de uma garota, não nos deixava esquecer o quanto queria seguir essa tradição. _Afinal, _dissera ela na ocasião de sua primeira conversa conosco sobre o assunto, _mamãe nasceu trouxa, então eu também tenho um pouquinho de sangue trouxa._

Ron sorriu no começo, comentando o quanto a filha era inteligente e aprendia rápido. Ele nunca fora capaz de enxergar muito além disso, parecia sentir a necessidade de colocar todas as minhas melhores qualidades na filha. Depois, quando a data foi se aproximando e ele realmente se interessou pelo assunto, não gostou.

Afinal, uma festa de quinze anos era como as garotas trouxas de antigamente eram apresentadas à sociedade e aos rapazes de respeito, seus possíveis pretendentes. Ron parecia achar que quinze anos era muito cedo para mostrar nossa filha – _sua menininha preciosa!_ – para quaisquer rapazes e, por mais que eu tentasse lhe dizer que essas festas não tinham mais essa conotação, ele não me ouvia – _como de costume!_

Mas, mesmo tendo que brigar com o meu marido, decidi que faria o que Rose queria. Não que eu sempre fizesse as vontades absurdas da minha filha (esse papel era do Ronald), mas eu me sentia feliz por minha filha estar enfim se interessando pelas tradições trouxas; mesmo sendo esta uma tradição que eu considerava muito fútil.

Por isso, quando se aproximou o verão que antecedia o décimo quinto aniversário de Rose, o clima foi se tornando cada vez mais pesado dentro de nossa casa. Minha filha estava ansiosa para a festa e, quando ansiosa, ela ficava cada vez mais temperamental.

Ron se sentia cada vez mais contrariado e era visto murmurando pelos cantos a respeito do quanto Rose era jovem para isso. O objetivo dele, eu sabia, era deixar claro para todos o quanto desaprovava a idéia e fazer-nos sentir culpadas por isso. Não funcionou nem comigo, muito menos com Rose.

E Hugo se sentia contrariado também, porque não só teria que comparecer, mas também seria forçado a dançar com a irmã. Hugo não herdara a mesma empolgação de Rose por festas e ser o centro das atenções. Ele queria mesmo era passar o verão com Albus jogando quidditch e xadrez de bruxo; dormindo no quarto dele e passando as noites em claro conversando.

Na semana que antecedeu a festa, Rose parecia ter que fazer um ritual de gritaria diária sobre como a festa daria errado. Para tirar ela daquele clima pesado de nossa casa, pedi que me acompanhasse em todos os preparativos de última hora para a festa.

Hugo se recusou a freqüentar as aulas de dança, por isso tive que encarregar o tio dele, Harry, de ensinar a ele e seus filhos. Como sabia que Hugo associaria isso a passar as noites na casa do tio com Albus, presumi que era a melhor solução; e de fato o problema foi solucionado. Foi assim que Harry acabou tendo que estar entre os primeiros a chegar à festa.

Eu fiquei feliz com a chegada deles. Harry apareceu acompanhado por Ginny, os três filhos, por Teddy Lupin e por Hugo. Isso significava que já não precisava ficar à toa esperando que Ron e Rose parassem de discutir sobre a dança que teriam que executar juntos.

Ginny correu para assumir as rédeas da situação entre o irmão e a sobrinha. Ela sempre fora muito boa em fazer Ron parar de fazer bobagens; enquanto a minha presença parecia dar forças a esse lado do meu marido. Lily se apressou em ir atrás dela, a menina era completamente louca com o Ron e estava ansiosa para ver como a prima estava.

James, que já estava entrando no sétimo ano em Hogwarts e era considerado – por garotos e garotas – um excelente partido, foi atrás das garotas que já haviam chegado para chamá-las para dançar. Albus e Hugo se retiraram para algum canto do salão e ninguém os avistou pelo resto da noite. Teddy ficou conversando comigo e com Harry até avistar sua noiva, Victoire, e ir correndo chamá-la para dançar.

Harry e eu ficamos sozinhos, então. Conversamos sobre amenidades por algum tempo. Então, Harry sorriu e estendeu sua mão, convidando-me para dançar. Segurei a mão dele ao mesmo tempo em que lhe indagava com o olhar. Ele se limitou a dar de ombros e me puxar suavemente até a pista de dança, onde tocava uma música lenta.

Lembrei-me, então, daquela nossa última dança. Ela acontecera em uma tenda, durante nossa caça às Horcruxes de Lord Voldemort. Ron havia acabado de brigar conosco e nos deixar, eu sentia meu coração despedaçado e as lágrimas surgiam sempre que me lembrava do ocorrido. Eu tentava esconder de Harry, ainda assim ele percebeu e, para me animar, chamou-me para dançar com ele.

Ele parecia estar se lembrando daquela dança também, porque parecia repetir os passos que executamos tantos anos antes. Eu ri, estávamos nos divertindo novamente, como nos divertimos daquela vez, apesar da guerra e de nossas tristezas pessoais. Eu me lembrei que a sensação que tivera, então, era de alívio; ele me transmitira forças que bastaram para enfrentar todas as adversidades daquele momento.

Foi assim que vencemos a guerra, um tentando se tornar o porto seguro do outro; em um mundo em que segurança era mais preciosa do que ouro, um mundo sob o domínio de Voldemort. Eu sabia que Harry sentia falta de Ginny, percebi que ele costumava procurar por ela no Mapa do Maroto; e eu me preocupava sobre o que teria acontecido com Ron após aquela briga horrível que ele tivera conosco. Então, Harry me chamou para dançar e todos os problemas pareceram desaparecer por alguns minutos. Porque, mesmo longe das pessoas que amávamos, estávamos juntos. Éramos a segurança um do outro.

Então, a música acabou e, em lugar do terror que voltara naquela noite tantos anos antes, senti alegria. Harry percebeu a presença de Ron, nos observando com um olhar indagador. O moreno sorriu e, juntos ainda de mãos dadas, fomos nos encontrar com o meu marido.

Quando nos aproximamos, Harry fez algo inesperado. Ele deu a minha mão ao Ron para que ele a segurasse e disse: _Vá dançar com a sua esposa, antes que eu me distraia com alguma coisa e alguém se aproveite da minha distração para roubá-la de você, cara. _

Ron olhou para ele com as orelhas vermelhas enquanto pegava a minha mão rapidamente e com força. Vi que Ginny e Harry trocaram olhares e sorrisos; eles sabiam, como eu, que aquela noite seria como as daqueles primeiros anos após a guerra, para todos os tipos de dança que eu podia imaginar.

Voltei-me para o casal enquanto Ron me puxava para a pista de dança. Harry e Ginny pareciam saber do que eu e Ron tanto precisávamos: o amor um do outro.

Quero concluir esse relato informando que Ron não dançou com Rose; estava ocupado demais comigo. Mas Rose não se importou tanto, pois Scorpius aparecera para a festa e ela conseguira uma vingança do pai ao deixar que o loiro a acompanhasse em uma valsa; ela dançara bem junto do garoto de quem Ron menos gostava em todo aquele salão.

E Hugo… bom, eu nunca soube onde ele se metera com Albus, apesar de hoje já desconfiar. Por fim, ele se desculpou com Rose – provavelmente por ordem do primo – e eles não brigaram muito.


End file.
